Joel, Johanna, and Lily
by WitChan
Summary: Joel, Johanna, and Lily spend their erotic time together.


Disclaimer: I don't own Pokémon its characters.

At night, three people, Joel, Johanna, and Lily, all swam naked at the pool naked, having a good time. Originally, the three were planning to have sex now, but Lily suggested that the three should swim together. Anyway, the threesome swam and swam. Then, they got out of the water. Thirty seconds later, the three resuming their swimming.

Five minutes later...

The three got out of the water. "Now that's done, let's dry ourselves and then have fun." Lily said. She grabbed the towel near the swimming pool and dry herself with it. Then, she gave Johanna the towel. After Johanna dry herself with it, she gave Joel the towel. Joel quickly dry himself with it. After that, he laid on the warm floor. Johanna moved closer to Joel's dick and put her mouth on it. Then, she sucked it.

Lily went closer to Joel's face and the two shared a kiss. Then, they went deep, reaching each other's tongues to wrestle the other. Johanna looked at them making out with those beautiful eyes of hers. She grabbed Joel's balls and squeezed it hard. Joel and Lily broke their hot kiss. Then, Lily reach her way to Johanna's pussy and licked it. "Oh, Johanna. That feels so good. Keep slurping on that dick of mine and squeeze my balls harder." a moaning Joel said.

Hearing Joel's words, Johanna squeezed his balls harder. "Oh, that's it, baby. That's it." Joel added. Lily fingered Johanna's asshole affter reaching her fingers to it. "Yes. Oh, Yes. Johanna. Ah. Ah. Ah. Ah. Oh, God. You can stop squeezing my balls, but you can keep sucking my dick." Joel added more. The MILF got off Joel's balls, but continued to suck his dick as Joel requested.

"Hmm... hmm..." Lily continued to eat Johanna's pussy out while fingering her asshole. A few minutes later, she stopped licking and fingering Johanna's holes. Then, she rimmed Johanna's asshole, licking it deeply. "Yes... yes... yes... yes... Johanna... you're so good at this, baby... Ah... Yes... Ah... that's enough for now... please rim my asshole..." Joel said.

Johanna got off Joel's dick, leaving it with a bit of slob. Joel turned around. Johanna spread Joel's asscheeks and licked his asshole. After a few licks, she went deep and continue licking it. "Ah. Ah. You're such a dirty MILF, Johanna." Joel said. Lily slapped Johanna's nice ass. Then, she did it again and again. Johanna did to same to Joel's ass, slapping it as hard as she can.

"Yes. That's it. Slap it as hard as you can." Joel added. Johanna now slapped it with full power, giving Joel a gasp. The hot MILF slapped Joel's ass again, giving him another gasp. "Like before, you're such a dirty MILF, Johanna... AH...!" Joel added more with a third gasp. Johanna slapped Joel's ass again and again in a repeated fashion. "Yes! Yes! Yes! Yes! Yes! Ah! It's feel sore! You can stop now!" Joel finally told the MILF to stop, which she did.

"And you can stop licking my asshole." Joel added. Johanna stopped licking Joel's asshole. Also, Lily stopped licking Johanna's asshole. The threesome looked at each other. "Suck my nipples, guys." Lily said. "Ok." Johanna and Joel said in unison. Lily laid flat on the floor. Johanna and Joel reach to the girl's nipples and sucked them. Johanna sucked the left nipple and Joel sucked the right nipple. Lily moaned.

"So warm, and it feels good too." Lily said. She rubbed Joel and Johanna's hairs softly. "Oh, guys. Guys. Guys. Ah." Lily moaned and moaned. "Don't stop. Oh, god. Don't stop." Lily didn't want her fuck buddies to stop. They were happy to hear what Lily said.

Lily was able to reach their neck with her hands. She rubbed them softly. "God, I love rubbing your necks." Lily said. Minutes later, the sexual action kept going. "I know I don't want this to end, but... you two can let go now..." Lily said as she finally told the two to stop. They did. "Let me fuck the both of ya." Joel said. Johanna laid on the floor. Lily got up and crawled closer to the MILF, positioning herself to place her pussy on Johanna's.

Then, Joel went closer to the two and put his dick between the girl's pussies. He fucked them. The girls moaned together and so did Joel. "Fuck us faster, you hot stud." Lily said. "Yes. Fuck us faster. Fuck us like a wild animal." Johanna said. "Ok, girls." Joel said. He fucked the hot chicks faster. "Ah. Ah. Ah. Ah. Ah. Ah." Lily and Johanna moaned with the same words they're saying.

"I'm gonna make us cum together. It won't take long." Joel said. He fucked the girls like a wild animal as a bit of time went by. Finally, they came. "Finally... We came together..." Joel said. "Oh, that felt great..." Johanna said. "I strongly agree, Johanna..." Lily said. The three got off each other. Then, they performed a triple-kiss.

The End


End file.
